idiot
by allechant
Summary: you're an idiot. fine, you can ask me for help but that's just because I'm nice. it's not like I like you or anything. One-shot series revolving around an extremely tsundere Len and a terribly oblivious Miku. Current chapter: Homework.
1. Cupcakes

Cupcakes

She peeked up at him. He was typing away on his laptop as the lecturer droned on and on about the six basic types of strategies one could use in a marketing plan. It was all theoretical stuff, and the knowledge that their lecturer was practically reading off the textbook made her attention drift.

Sighing quietly, she looked down at her own screen. There was a blank Word document, where the only thing which had been typed so far was 'Lecture Three'. She knew she wasn't going to write anything down and the blank document staring at her just made her feel guilty. So she closed the page and opened up Google Chrome, surfing through Facebook as she waited for the lecture to be over in half an hour. The past two and a half hours had felt like an eternity, and she just wanted it to be over and done with. If only she had skipped today! Then she could be napping at home now…

"Pay attention, idiot," she jerked upwards at the sound of the familiar voice. The boy she had been peeking at throughout the whole lecture was now glaring irritably at her, his fingers paused over his keyboard. Kagamine Len looked at her as though she was an old piece of chewing gum he had found on the bottom of his shoe. "If you fail this midterm don't come crying to me again, Hatsune Miku," he continued whispering, his quiet voice doing nothing to mask his vicious tone. "You shouldn't be looking through social media during class and I've told you that about a million times already."

She just grinned. "Aw Len, you're concerned for me! I'm touched!" she chirped happily. Len's blue eyes widened and he instantly turned away from her, looking almost mortified. She peered at him, wondering if he was all right. She was so used to him being harsh on her that his criticism usually rolled right off her. Sometimes he reacted weirdly though, maybe because she wasn't crying and repenting like he thought she would. Well, he couldn't expect her to break down in the middle of class now, could he? "Are you okay, Len?" she asked when he continued to look away from her.

"I'm perfectly fine!" he snapped. "Worry about yourself, you're the one who's going to fail the next theory exam, not me. And I'm certainly not concerned about you. I just don't want your mum to ask me to tutor you again. You must be the worst student ever in the entire history of the world," he declared hotly, his fingers flying over the keyboard once more as the lecturer changed the slides. Miku thought she ought to start typing too, but she really couldn't find the motivation to do so.

Besides, Len would share his notes with her. Though he always threatened not to, in the end he would let her see them anyway. She grinned – he had a sharp tongue but a good heart. "Okay, I'll worry about myself then – but thanks for the encouragement anyway!" she nodded at him.

Len glanced at her, then looked away just as quickly. "Don't thank me for it, stupid," he muttered, talking to his screen rather than to her. She sighed – well, this was typical Len behaviour, anyway.

* * *

"I hate school so much," Miku whimpered to Rin, Len's twin sister. Rin was munching on an apple as they walked together down the pavement towards the bus stop outside the gate. Rin took another bite of the fruit and started tossing the apple back and forth between her two hands.

"You hate a lot of things, Miku," Rin observed. "You hate school, you hate leaving your house, you hate the sunlight, you hate your cousin, you hate the sound of the television in the morning…" Miku hastily waved her hands in front of Rin's face, preventing her from saying anything more.

"Shut up! I don't hate so many things," she laughed awkwardly, looking around and hoping that no one had overheard Rin. Rin rolled her eyes and sighed exaggeratedly, and Miku turned back to her with a finger against her lips. "Remember we're not supposed to discuss my hatred of the entire human race here in public!" Miku hissed quietly. Rin just gave her a slow nod, looking bored.

"Speaking of hating the entire human race," Rin added, ignoring Miku's look of horror when the blonde completely disregarded Miku's words, "did you know that today, Len came up to me and told me that he's concerned you have brain damage? He said you fell over during badminton practice today and hit your head really hard against the ground or something. I told him that your head is made out of rock, and anyway there's nothing in there to damage in the first place," Rin grinned.

Miku glared at her best friend. "First of all, I do not have brain damage! Len is exaggerating, I didn't even fall that badly. Second of all, I do actually have a brain and you know that! I just…I could apply myself better in class, that's all," she said lamely. "And finally, what does hating the entire human race have to do with your brother?" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands. They were at the bus stop now and Rin was leaning against one of the metal posts, merrily munching away on her apple once more.

"Well, Len hates the entire human race too. At least that's the impression he gives me. And you two get along really well…like two tomcats fighting for territory or something," Rin snorted. "Of course I think that Len secretly has the hots for you, but he won't tell me shit because we're friends so here we are, stuck with a bunch of assumptions," she finished off the apple, throwing the leftover stem at the nearest rubbish bin. It went in, and she cheered to herself. "Did you see that! _Total_ score," she exclaimed, pointing at the rubbish bin. It was pretty far away, so Miku admitted it was quite impressive.

"No way, he doesn't have the hots for anyone. Len is like, ice prince of the school or something. Rumour says he wandered into Aston Grill's meat freezer and got locked in so he spent a night inside there, and when he came out he forgot how to love," Miku stage-whispered to Rin. Rin rolled her eyes and stared incredulously at Miku, uncertain as to whether the girl was being serious or not.

"Miku, you _do_ know that I'm his twin sister and that if something like that had really happened, I would definitely know about it, right?" Rin deadpanned. Miku squinted at her, as though she had to give this statement some serious thought. Rin was struck by the sudden urge to strangle her friend.

"I'm not so sure about that, Rin. You don't seem to care about Len an awful lot…in fact, I think you spend way more time with me than you do with him!" she ended up saying. Rin just rolled her eyes and exhaled – she couldn't refute that statement. Rin and Miku had more classes in common than she did with Len, and they were involved in completely different clubs so they didn't run into each other in school that often. Both of them got home pretty late too, so there were days where she didn't even run into her brother at all. It didn't mean that she didn't _care_ about the brat, however…

"Hey, I do care! Enough to at least know who he hangs out with all the time," she defended herself. "I know he has a group of friends in school…um, Shion Kaito, Oliver and…your cousin! Yeah," she nodded, satisfied with her own sisterly knowledge. Miku just made a face, much to Rin's annoyance.

"That's common knowledge, Rin! There would have been something seriously wrong if you didn't know that. They're always together on campus and girls swoon over them like they've just stepped out from a movie set or something," Miku fanned herself exaggeratedly, clearly excited at the very thought. "I think Oliver is _super_ cute. He looks so sweet and nice, and I hear he's a real gentleman! And Kaito is just so cool and tall and he's really handsome to boot," she sighed. "My cousin is useless," she added as an aside, making Rin snort in amusement. It was really just because they happened to be related that Miku couldn't see her cousin the same way practically every other girl in the school saw him.

"I think _Mikuo_ is the cutest one out of all of them…" Rin started tauntingly, and Miku began to shake her head and press her hands over her ears, singing loudly so that she wouldn't have to listen to Rin. It was childish, but Rin could empathise on some level. When she overheard girls sighing over her ice prince of a brother, she couldn't help but want to gag too. "Okay, stop singing, you're going really off tune now!" she raised her voice so that Miku could hear her, but the teal haired idiot made another face at her and ran off down the street. Rin took a moment to consider whether she ought to leave Miku to entertain herself, or if she should just run after her like Miku clearly expected her to do.

The blonde quickly decided that she couldn't be bothered to run after Miku and sat peacefully at the bus stop, waiting for her bus to come. It didn't take that much longer before said bus arrived and happily, she got on board. It was the first time in a few weeks she could actually go home early.

* * *

Miku noticed that Rin wasn't running after her yelling expletives like she usually did, which annoyed her. How could her best friend just ditch her like that when she was having fun? Granted, maybe _her_ definition of fun wasn't exactly the same as Rin's definition, but just leaving halfway was really rude!

She slowed to a stop, ignoring the curious glances of the passers-by who had noticed her tearing down the street like she was being chased by someone. She had run all the way to the nearby food district, and there were lots of restaurants and cafés along this avenue. Leisurely ambling along, she looked around at the glass displays and contemplated getting a snack – she was beginning to feel hungry.

Nothing seemed to be too appealing though. She was in the mood for cake, maybe chocolate or cheesecake, but none of the cakes she saw in the nearby cafés interested her. She continued to walk, some corner of her mind aware that she ought to get home and start studying for the midterm test as soon as possible, but the rest of her insisted on procrastinating until the very last moment so she was really lacking the motivation to study right now. She would get a snack and go home quickly after that, but she absolutely wouldn't leave until she finally got her hands on some cake.

She brightened when she looked up from a store window and saw a familiar blond head in the distance. That silly little ponytail, and the guy he was walking next to as well…it had to be Len, who coincidentally was out with Hatsune Mikuo, her cousin. The two of them were attracting the attention of quite a few girls, not that they appeared to care much about that. They were so used to being ogled in school that Miku guessed they just didn't care about receiving attention anymore. She ought to go say hi to them though.

"Mikuo! Len!" she yelled, running over to catch up with them. The two boys turned at the sound of their names and waited for her to reach them, surprise on her cousin's face and outright disdain on Len's. She ignored Len – disdain appeared to be his default expression anyway. "What are you two doing here?" she asked breathlessly once she ran over to them. People were really staring at her now, but she paid them no heed – with Len and Mikuo around, any attention currently on her would soon enough be diverted to them anyway. Mikuo and Len exchanged a look at her question.

"Uh…Len was picking out a present for someone," her cousin answered. Mikuo was her age and in Rin's class rather than hers. It was kind of funny, since Len was in her class as well. Len and Mikuo knew each other because of Rin and Miku, who first met in elementary school and became close friends after that. Len and Mikuo obviously had their own friendship as well, and Miku figured that the two of them were probably as close as she and Rin were…not that she was feeling very happy about Rin at the moment, since the blonde had basically _ditched_ her. "He asked me for help since he wasn't too sure what to get, and I said that as long as he got her food, she'd be happy enough…"

"Her?" Miku perked up at the sound of that. She looked at Len, who was pointedly avoiding her gaze. "Say, Len, do you have a crush on anyone right now?" she asked gleefully, excited to hear about such excellent gossip. To think that the frozen ice prince of their school, whom people said was incapable of love, might actually feel romantic attraction to a person! Len's head shot up at her words and he gave her a frosty glare, so cold that she actually shivered. He was really scary at times.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I did!" he snapped. "You know Mikuo is full of crap, so how could you be stupid enough to fall for his lie?" at which her cousin shot the blond boy an affronted look, but Len was ranting now and clearly he could not be stopped. "I don't have time to even _think_ about girls or whatever your empty head is imagining right now. Unlike _you_ , I want to graduate and go on to a top-class university," he scowled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She wasn't sure if she ought to feel offended or not – while his words were harsh, he really was a lot more diligent than she was…

"Well, that wasn't a very nice thing to say," she finally pouted, exchanging a look with Mikuo. Mikuo still seemed a little annoyed. "You might be smarter than me and you work more than me, but that doesn't mean I don't want to go to university! And you could have just said it was a secret…" her voice trailed off and she scratched her head. She wasn't super affected by what he said anyway. Len snapped at a lot of people, so it wasn't anything new. He had an awful temper which simply didn't match that pretty boy face of his. And Miku, being his classmate and… _sort of_ friend, often faced the brunt of his irritation.

Honestly she had no idea why Len was so angry all the time. He was going to get high blood pressure one of these days. "Yeah, that was a low blow. Miku's anxious enough about her grades as it is!" her cousin spoke up for her. Unlike Len and Rin, who barely seemed to interact with each other despite being fraternal twins who lived under the same roof, Mikuo and Miku were very close. Their houses were not very far apart and their parents got along well, so from young the two Hatsune children had been sticking up for each other. Mikuo was almost like a younger brother figure to Miku, since he was born a few months after her. They might as well be twins anyway – they resembled each other a great deal.

"Well, she should be paying more attention in class if she wants to pass…" Len muttered, though he did seem contrite now. "Anyway, I'm not picking out a gift for anyone special," his next few words were muttered so quickly that she almost didn't hear him. "It's just some girl. I…I made her cry the other day so I felt a little bad and thought I should get her a present to show that I'm sorry. But I don't know what to get her," he shrugged, looking away from her and Mikuo. He seemed embarrassed.

Miku made a small sound of understanding. "I see! Well…do you know anything about what she might like?" she wondered who was this mysterious girl Len referred to. Len had made quite a few girls cry before, she herself included, so just this piece of information alone wasn't really of much help. She never thought that Len's words would ever be harsh enough to make her cry, and normally she _wouldn't_ have cried just because of what he said since she knew he was all bark and no bite. But at that time she was having mood swings – she was approaching that time of the month – and, when Len made a comment about how she was looking all bloated and puffy, she actually burst into tears.

It was pretty embarrassing, now that she thought about that. She wasn't even particularly image-conscious so it was understandable that Len immediately scrambled away and started to panic about her sobbing. That was one of the rare few times Len actually tried to comfort her, the only other time she recalled being when she failed the first round of the choir audition, way back when she was a freshman. She failed because she was so nervous that she was unable to sing properly, but Len actually cheered her up and promised that she would be able to get in during the second sign-up period. His encouragement, coupled with the fact that he, Mikuo and Rin all came to support her during her second try-out, gave her the confidence boost she needed to really sing her heart out. Of course she got into the choir after that.

Len really wasn't a bad guy. He was called an ice prince certainly, but she didn't think his heart was frozen over or anything. At least not to the extent that the school assumed it to be. "Well…Mikuo said that she likes food, but I can't just waltz into the classroom carrying a box of cupcakes or something," Len grumbled, shooting her cousin a dark look. Mikuo shrugged, and Miku tilted her head, confused about Len's reasoning. Unsurprisingly, she couldn't follow his weird thought process.

"Why not? You just have to buy something nice…maybe cupcakes, like what you mentioned, then put it in your fridge until tomorrow so that you can pass it to her at school! Simple!" she declared, clapping her hands excitedly. It was a great idea, actually. If she received cupcakes from Len she would be absolutely delighted, and she would probably forgive him for making her cry…though that might just be her. Miku loved food. She would probably forgive anyone who bought her food.

Len gave her a cross look. "It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, stupid," he snapped. "I can't give her a bunch of cupcakes! I'm not…I'm not trying to confess or anything!" his face reddened slightly, and Miku and Mikuo exchanged a look, snickering at him. "Stop laughing! This is a serious matter!" he exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest. Of course, that just made them laugh even harder.

"Mikuo, do you know who Len is trying to apologise to?" Miku waved her hands in front of her face in a bid to calm down, nudging her cousin impatiently with her elbow. Mikuo took in a deep breath and nodded, pushing his fringe away from his face. His face was red, but with exertion rather than embarrassment – Len was the one who seemed embarrassed here, since he kept looking away from them and muttering angrily to himself. "Oh, tell me!" she nudged Mikuo again, beaming at him.

Before her cousin could answer, Len whipped around to face them again, murder written all over his face. "Don't you _dare_ ," he warned her cousin. Mikuo mimed zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key. Miku whined and shook her cousin, trying to get an answer out of him, but Mikuo shook his head resolutely and wouldn't give in at all no matter what she said. So in the end, Miku gave up on trying to wheedle an answer out of Mikuo, resolving to try again later when Len wasn't around. "It's not important, I already said I just want to apologise for making someone upset so I'm buying a damn present! It's not like I actually like her or anything!" Len repeated, sounding very defensive.

"Okay Len, whatever you say…" Miku scratched her head again. "I still don't think there's anything wrong with giving someone cupcakes on Valentine's Day though. I mean, it could be a gift between friends, right? It doesn't always have to be a couple thing! And if this girl really likes food a lot like Mikuo says, then she'll definitely be very happy to receive them. Especially if you apologise sincerely to her too, while you're at it," she told him. Len, for once, actually seemed to be thinking over what she said, and she felt rather proud that he was taking her idea into consideration. That was a very rare occurrence.

"Really? You don't think there'll be any misunderstanding or anything?" he paused, looking up at Mikuo. Mikuo just shrugged again, pretending once more that his mouth had been zipped shut, and Len let out an irritated sigh before shoving her cousin away from him. "You're a useless prick, Mikuo. Your airhead cousin was actually of more help than you today," he glared at the other boy, who just shrugged good-naturedly and slung his arm around Miku's shoulders. "I guess I should go find like, a cupcake store or something. There's a million of them around here. Mikuo, you coming along?"

"Ah, yeah sure. Miku, you want to come?" Mikuo asked her, looking down at her since she was significantly shorter than him. He liked to sling his arm around her shoulders – like what he was doing at this very moment – and use her as an armrest. Apparently she was a good height for that. Miku used to find that really annoying, but over time she got used to him taking advantage of her this way. Cousin abuse was common between the two of them anyway. "We could sure use your help with choosing the flavours. I mean, neither of us are, um…cupcake people?" he grinned.

Miku shook her head regretfully. "I've spent enough time here already! I was just wandering around and thinking of getting a snack before I went home, but I've spent enough time outside and I have a lot of work to do. I think I'll just go over to your house and beg for food again," she sighed. Mikuo's mother was a stay-at-home mum, so she had lots of great food in the house. Her own parents both worked so, unlike Mikuo, her house was often devoid of food. "Lend me your keys," she demanded.

Mikuo rolled his eyes but reached into his pocket and took out a keychain. She snatched it gleefully, tossing the bundle of keys from hand to hand. "Thanks! I'll head off to your house and let myself in now. But oh, if you want to give a girl a nice surprise, then get her chocolate cupcakes! You will never go wrong with chocolate…oh, and maybe butterscotch too? Anything sweet and sugary will definitely brighten up her day," she sighed happily, forcing herself not to drool as she visualised all those sweet, sweet cupcakes appearing in front of her. Both Len and Mikuo shot her a droll look.

"You can stop fantasising now, the cupcakes aren't meant for you anyway," Len cruelly dragged her out of her daydream. "And since you're not going to be of any help now, you can get lost. I want to hurry up and get this over and done with…but thanks for the tip," he added the last phrase, albeit grudgingly. Miku just smiled and waved, setting off for Mikuo's house – though Len was blunt and harsh and often said things that sounded mean, she knew that he was actually pretty nice.

She hoped that he and the mysterious girl would make up, and she wouldn't stay angry at him or anything. It would be nice if Len could get close to someone else! He didn't really have a lot of female friends or anything, so maybe some new connections would be good? She couldn't help but feel curious about who this girl was though. Was she lucky or unlucky to be interacting with Len now? Anyone else would be overjoyed that one of the most handsome guys in school was actually getting her a present, but maybe this girl wouldn't react that way…oh well. Miku didn't really want to think about it since she would just get more and more curious if she thought too hard.

Humming, she set off the way she came, heading towards the bus stop. She didn't live that far away from here and could actually walk back in less than half an hour, but she wasn't in the mood to take a leisurely stroll today so she decided to wait for the bus. Len's reminder that it was Valentine's Day tomorrow made her remember that she had to start writing appreciation cards for all her friends, even Rin and Mikuo! And maybe even for Len…though she supposed he would just throw it away without reading it, since that was a very Len thing to do. She couldn't just leave him out though.

Maybe she would even make some chocolates herself if she had time. She had the ingredients at home anyway, she could make a couple of chocolates and give them along with the cards. She was only going to give them to close friends, so just five packets of chocolate and cards would do.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and the school was thrumming with excited energy. Of course, the four most handsome guys in the school – according to popular opinion, anyway – were approached the entire day by love-struck girls. Miku found their interactions with the guys to be extremely amusing.

Oliver was the most popular. No surprise there, since the blond haired boy was sweet and charming, and everyone adored him. He accepted every gift graciously with a large smile on his face, so just watching him was boring. Kaito was the next most popular, since he was tall and perfectly handsome and looked like he just stepped out of a movie or something. Kaito was the complete opposite of Oliver and didn't accept a single present or confession, though he did thank everyone who tried to give him anything. His explanation was that he was focusing on studies rather than relationships for now, which was a valid excuse but one which left the girls sighing in disappointment nevertheless.

Len was the next since apparently, his iciness was treated as a challenge rather than a deterrent by some girls and they wouldn't stop chasing him across campus the whole day, loudly declaring their adoration for him. Len reacted in the most amusing manner to this harassment, at times avoiding them by escaping to the school roof, and other times loudly threatening to slap a restraining order on his fans. It was pretty funny to watch him get all flustered since she was used to him being cool and biting all the time. Every year the same scene happened, and every year Len never seemed to know what to do. She bet he would have skipped school today if it weren't for the fact that he had to give his cupcakes to that girl he upset. She wondered if he had given the cupcakes yet?

She continued watching the three boys during lunch, sipping on a carton of apple juice. Rin and Mikuo were sitting with her, both her companions surrounded by members of the opposite sex. Okay, so maybe _surrounded_ was a little too much, but they were certainly receiving attention. People liked Rin because she was super cute, though that just helped to mask her nasty attitude, and guys had been leaving her Valentine's Day cards the entire morning. Rin enjoyed the attention since she could get these guys to buy her more food for lunch – it was a rare opportunity since there was something about this particular day which turned people's brains into mush. It wasn't like guys didn't try to ask Rin out during normal school days, but it got really intense and competitive on _this_ day in particular.

Mikuo, the fourth guy in Len's handsome group of friends, was beleaguered by gifts and chocolates. He kept sneakily sliding her his boxes when the girls weren't looking, which Miku was very pleased about. This was the main reason why she chose to sit with Rin and Mikuo year after year on this day despite the suffocating attention – because she would get _lots_ of candy, courtesy of her best friend and her cousin. She looked up at the rest of the cafeteria again, searching for Len, and saw him hiding behind the water cooler with a look of panic on his face. She sniggered, highly entertained.

"Hey, Miku, why don't you go back to class first? Mikuo and I don't have lessons till next period, but your lunch break is ending soon right?" Rin spoke up after imperiously waving one of her suitors away, presumably making him get her more orange juice. Miku gasped and shot to her feet, nodding – she was so distracted by all the noise around her that she had missed the first bell, which usually rang five minutes before lessons started proper. "See you! I'll save you some food!" Rin yelled as Miku dashed away from the table, grabbing her bag in the process. Luckily for her, the classroom wasn't too far away, and she got into the room before her teacher did. Thankful for her good luck, she made her way over to her table, but then paused as she saw a white bag sitting on her desk.

She glanced around. Had someone given her a present? Surely that was a mistake. No one ever gave her Valentine's Day presents since her best friend was Rin, and most of the guys liked Rin. Rin was cute and she _looked_ sweet and pretty. Miku was fairly decent looking, but she didn't stand out in the eyes of males the way her friend did. Miku was often treated like one of the bros, which she was really okay with actually. It didn't matter to her as long as her friends gave her their chocolate.

Carefully, she poked the white bag, taking a peek inside. Their teacher still hadn't arrived in class so she opened up the bag and saw a medium sized box, white just like the bag. There was a small letter too, which she was very curious about – but she decided to open the box and check out its contents before reading the letter. Picking at the tape which held the box closed, she opened it up and her eyes widened as she saw six cupcakes in a pretty row in front of her. She leant closer, peering at each one carefully, and saw that there was chocolate, butterscotch, peanut butter, vanilla…all the sweet flavours she absolutely adored in one cute box. It was so adorable; she almost couldn't bear the thought of eating these cupcakes. Closing the box, she decided to take a look at the envelope this time.

The envelope did not state the sender's name, but it was addressed to her. It contained a single, very short line – " _Happy Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy the cupcakes_ ". She looked around the classroom, brow furrowed as she tried to guess who might have gotten her this present, but none of the guys were even looking at her now. Shrugging, she ended up deciding not to think too much about it – since they had been given to her, they were hers now and _whoever_ it was who gave them to her didn't matter so much anymore. At that moment, when she settled down and carefully placed her cupcakes underneath the table, the classroom door opened and Len walked in, looking decidedly weary. He caught her gaze and stared at her, and she stared right back – wow, he seemed like he was having a terribly rough day so far.

He held her gaze for a while, which she found pretty surprising, but eventually he looked away and headed towards his seat, which was a few tables behind hers. Oh yes, he had bought cupcakes to apologise to someone too, right? Maybe she ought to mention that she coincidentally got some as well! Perhaps cupcakes were a new in thing? Anyway, he was so smart, she bet that he would be able to help her figure out who sent the cupcakes to her in no time. Happily, she nodded to herself.

* * *

 **A/N** : _I wrote this as a one-shot, it'll be like 'serendipity'. I may or may not add more chapters, this is just a fun series that I created because I really like tsundere characters (though not to the extent that it becomes annoying). Every chapter that is added to this probably can be read by itself._


	2. Homework

Homework

"Why do you have to be so dumb?" Len groused, tapping his fingers against the desk. Miku just shot him an apologetic grin and shrugged, spinning her pen around. Len had grudgingly agreed to help her with her math because she didn't understand this topic at all, and he was getting pretty frustrated.

"I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you…" she scratched her head, looking around the classroom while Len pored over her working, looking for where she had gone wrong. They were in one of the empty classrooms on the third floor, which was rarely used by students after school since most of them chose to study in the library or in the second floor classrooms. Len had only agreed to tutor her on the condition that they took every measure possible to avoid the girls who liked to chase him around school, and she agreed with that – she didn't want her study time to be interrupted by screaming people.

Len sighed and flicked his fingers against her worksheet, looking as irritated as ever. "Here, idiot. You forgot to find the derivative…" he used a pencil to circle the relevant working and slid the paper back to her. She looked at the circled area and gasped in surprise – why, he was right! Though it shouldn't be that shocking, actually. Len was always right. He was doing really well in school, and she always saw his name on the Dean's list. The people on the Dean's list needed a GPA of 3.8 minimum to be there, so if Len wasn't already achieving a perfect score then he was pretty close to having one.

She didn't know how much his GPA was exactly, but she had the sneaking suspicion that his might be beyond 4.0. She always saw him getting A+ in tests and stuff. "Well, I'm lucky to have a friend like you, aren't I?" she mused as she started correcting her mistakes. "You're really smart, Len. And oh, you're handsome too. So a lot of girls in school are attracted to you. You have no idea how many girls keep asking me how to get close to you," she took out her calculator, frowning at her working.

Len made a choking sound and she looked up, concerned – his face looked a little red. She reached out to thump him on the back in case he really was choking on something, but he raised his hand to stop her and took in a few deep breaths, shoulders shaking. "So what do you tell them?" he finally croaked out, voice weak. She had to think about that for a while, because she honestly couldn't remember. Usually she told Len's fans some random tips on how to secure his attention and she wasn't even serious about it most of the time. But his fans seemed to hang on to her every word.

"Uh…I said that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach! And that you really liked bananas," she said sagely, nodding to herself. Len stared at her, then began to slowly shake his head, still coughing a little. She tipped her head to one side. "Am I wrong?" she asked. She was pretty sure that Len's favourite fruit was bananas. She observed that he ate one banana every day without fail, and he never replaced it with any other fruit, so it would make sense that this one was his favourite, right?

"No, for once you're actually right, I do like bananas. It's just…well, now I know why nowadays girls keep giving me banana flavoured snacks," he muttered. His blue gaze slanted up to meet hers. "I turned them down anyway. I don't want to receive attention from girls…it's distracting," he looked away from her, at the math problem she was no longer working on. "And why did you stop?" his irritated tone was back. "Hurry up and finish off this exercise then both of us can finally go home."

"Okay, okay," she sighed, getting back to work. Len folded his arms and watched over her intently, reminding her of a hawk. She added in the equation she had missed out and continued from there, completely redoing her previous working. The more questions she did, the easier this exercise became. Miku wasn't exactly terrible at math, but she missed the lecture for this particular topic – she had a few projects to complete this week and chose to sacrifice the lecture, since there weren't any attendance points for them anyway – and ended up lagging behind the others. Len agreed to help her out of the "kindness" of his heart, so here they were. She was really grateful for Len, but she did kind of wonder if understanding the topic was worth Len's frequent disparaging remarks.

"Oi, Miku, how much longer will you take?" her cousin's voice suddenly rang out through the room and she turned around to see Mikuo standing there, looking grumpy. "Mum keeps badgering me to bring you over for dinner. She made cream of vegetable soup, our favourite, and she won't let me come home without you so hurry up," he complained. "Oh, hi Len," he added as an aside. Miku's eyes lit up at the mention of soup – her aunt was an _amazing_ cook, and Miku adored all her soups.

"I'm almost done!" she cried out, attacking her worksheet with newfound energy. Len snorted and shook his head, but thankfully didn't comment. Her cousin sidled into the classroom and drew out a chair, sitting next to her and peering at her work. Miku ignored him, focused on solving the next math problem. She didn't need Len's assistance for this one – she had spotted her mistake already.

"I can't believe you needed Len's help for this topic," Mikuo seemed entertained. "It's really easy. I could do this with my eyes closed, and I'm not even on the Dean's list," he laughed. Miku ignored him, still concentrating on her work so that she could leave as soon as possible – she knew that Len wouldn't let her leave until she was done with her work. He might complain about having to stay in school to teach her, but he was also a perfectionist and unless she was finished, she couldn't even dream of going back. His strict methods were great though. Len had helped to bump up her math grade from a B average to an A, and she wasn't having too much difficulty maintaining her A either.

"That's not much use when it's the only topic you _can_ do," Len muttered. She heard that and sniggered, her cousin shooting Len a cross look. Mikuo was better at humanities and art subjects, which was quite different from Len – Len did pretty well for both science and the humanities, but his strength was clearly in technical subjects and rigorous explanations or workings. He was extremely logical and analytical, which helped him a lot with math, economics and other analysis-based subjects.

"Did I tell you I saw your _crush_ today?" Mikuo's retort didn't seem to address Len's jibe, but Miku's head popped up at the word 'crush' and she witnessed Len's eyes widening, a look of shock on his face. Mikuo pressed on relentlessly. "In fact, we were pretty damn close this morning! You must be jealous," he added smugly, "that I can get close and personal with her while you purposely try to ignore her all the time…honestly, I don't understand why you have to distance yourself so much –"

"Shut up," Len snapped. "I don't have any crush! Don't give this idiot the wrong idea!" he glanced at her, saw that she was gaping at him and promptly decided to ignore her for now. "Just get out. You're a huge distraction and you know it. I want to get home as quickly as possible, and you being here makes that difficult. Get _out_ ," Len glared at Mikuo. Mikuo raised his hands in surrender and got off his chair, ruffling the top of her head playfully before heading out of the classroom, a giant grin on his face.

"I'll find you later, Mikuo!" she called desperately. She didn't want him to ditch her – she _had_ to have her aunt's creamy vegetable soup. Her cousin gave her a thumbs up and went off, probably to the cafeteria or something. When Mikuo disappeared from sight, she quit staring out of the window and ducked her head, looking back at her worksheet. There were only three questions left after this. She could do this! Then she would be able to get a good meal as a reward. She had to press onwards.

"A crush…what a stupid idea," Len muttered, evidently distracted by Mikuo's comment. She wisely decided not to say anything for now – she didn't want Len to blow up at her or something – and scribbled away, only looking up to reach for her calculator. The whole time, she could sense Len fuming beside her.

* * *

Len, Mikuo and a third friend who happened to be Miku's classmate, Utatane Piko, were all relaxing under one of the trees on campus. The giant trees were popular places to sit under because their shade was cooling plus, it was a great place for people to take photos for their Instagram feed.

"I don't believe you don't have a crush on her," Mikuo grinned, lying back against the tree trunk with his hands placed behind his head. "Not to say that I approve, of course…you're a total asshole to her. It's surprising that she's willing to tolerate your bullshit, you know," he added, seriously this time.

Len gave him a nasty look. "I don't feel _anything_ for her," he emphasised the word. "She's just my twin sister's best friend, that's all. And she's a complete airhead! If I ever find a girlfriend, and at the moment that's a really huge _if_ , I'd find someone who was at least as smart as me, thanks," he looked out at the courtyard, watching the students walking across campus. It was a balmy summer's day, and most people were choosing to stay indoors where there was air-conditioning. Not him though. The shade of the tree was cool enough, and besides, fewer people outside here meant fewer girls harassing him. Len honestly hated it when girls stalked him across campus, trying to sneakily take his picture.

"Miku?" Piko blinked, surprised. Piko was in the Student Council along with Len, but he was the Vice President while Len was the Head of the Discipline Committee. Apparently no one was too surprised when he got the discipline role. "I didn't know you had a thing for Miku, Len…the cute little airhead in class, right?" he mused. "She never seemed like your type, I thought that you might like Luka…"

Len groaned. "Don't listen to Mikuo, he's full of crap," he sniped. "I already said before that I don't feel _anything_ for her. Besides annoyance, of course. I've never met someone so…so oblivious! So damn slow!" he took in a deep breath, then exhaled, calming himself down. Mikuo and Piko were staring at him after his uncharacteristic outburst of emotion. "What I meant to say was that I want someone whose mental faculties can actually keep up with mine," he hissed, "and she doesn't hit the mark. If you weren't her cousin, Mikuo, I'd say that the two of you make a wonderful pair."

Mikuo looked disgusted. "Dude, that's like incest," he complained. "Don't talk about disturbing things like that. Anyway, Miku and I look way too much like each other…it'd be like making out with my reflection or something," he shuddered, casting his gaze heavenwards. Len frowned at him.

"Why are you imagining it?" he pointed out. Mikuo shook his head and made another face, looking even more disgusted now if that was possible. Piko closed his eyes and leant back against the tree trunk as well, a small smile on his face. Piko wasn't exactly in Len's close group of friends because he was so busy with his Council duties, but they were cordial with each other and he did spend time with the four of them when he was free. Len was glad for his company. There seemed to be fewer girls harassing him whenever the calm, responsible silver haired Vice President was in the vicinity.

"Mikuo!" a familiar voice called out, and the three of them looked around to see Miku and Len's twin sister, Rin, coming towards them. Rin was holding on to two cans of soda and an orange, while Miku was carrying a small Tupperware box full of…cookies? Len couldn't tell from this distance. "I'm glad to find you! Mum told me to pass this to you. She went to town on Sunday so she bought some cookies from the famous bakery near her office, and they taste really good!" she held out the box.

Len squinted at the box as Mikuo took hold of it. It just looked like normal chocolate chip cookies to him, but what would he know? He didn't like sweet treats. "Oi, Len," Rin walked over to him and kicked him in the shin, ignoring his yelp of pain and resulting look of outrage, "one of your crazy fans keeps on bugging me to tell her your secrets. I'm keeping mum on all the embarrassing shit you did when you were little, but she's _annoying_ me so I'm really tempted to reveal some stuff. Could you do something to shut her up before I end up saying something you'll regret?" she took a sip of her soda.

He exhaled. "Who is it?" he asked resignedly. It wasn't the first time this had happened. He did kind of pity his twin for being related to him, but it wasn't something he would ever admit aloud to her. Mikuo, Miku and Piko were all staring curiously at them now as they obviously eavesdropped on the exchange between the Kagamine twins. Rin finished off her first soda and started opening the other can.

"I don't know," she shrugged, again ignoring Len's look of irritation. "She has white hair and red eyes, that's all I remember. She told me her name but I forgot it like, an hour later. Was never very good with names," she threw her head back, swigging down her soda. Rin was his complete opposite. Where Len hated sugar and sweet treats, Rin thrived on them. But it was understandable – she needed lots of energy, being a cheerleader and everything. His sister was easily as popular as he was in school.

Though he really didn't understand why he was popular. Was it just because of his looks? It seemed like such a superficial reason to be well-liked by the student population. "I think I know who you're talking about," Len tugged on his ponytail, one of his few nervous habits. "It's not the first time…I'll speak to her about all that later," he promised. Rin nodded, having already finished off her second soda.

"You make sure you do that, bro. Can't have some random psycho running onto the field while we're having cheerleading practice. It's very distracting," she shook her head, tutting. "Please try to control your insane fans, they make my life very inconvenient. And that's just me. Miku doesn't say anything but she's always getting harassed by them too, I can't believe she actually plays along with them as well!" she rolled her blue eyes and nudged Miku's side. Miku winced, Rin evidently having used more strength than was necessary. "Sorry. Well, I gotta run. Pep talk in the cafeteria," she sighed. "I only came out here because I was so sick of being followed around by weirdos. Do something about that!"

With that, Rin turned and strode off, heading back towards the school building. Miku didn't follow – instead, she sat on the grass next to her cousin and slung her arm around his shoulders. "Actually, it's not as bad as Rin makes it sound," she tried to laugh it off. "I don't mind it when girls come and ask me how to win your heart, Len. When I give them tips it looks like I've made their whole world light up, and it's really a very nice feeling to help someone that way," she hummed to herself.

Len narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, but it's not so pleasant for me, stupid," he growled. "Do you know how many girls have brought me banana flavoured food recently? I like the fruit, but this is threatening to change all of that," he glared down at the grass rather than at her. She was leaning against Mikuo now, a fact that he was almost painfully aware of. "If girls ask you about me next time, then just say you don't know anything about my preferences! That would save both of us an entire world of trouble."

"But it's mean to lie…" Miku pouted. Mikuo muttered something about how messy her hair was and took her hair out of its ponytail, running his fingers through the long teal mass and shaking it out before he started to braid her hair. Len had no idea how Mikuo knew how to tie hair, but he didn't want to ask and find out. Mikuo and Miku had a relationship that clearly went beyond just cousins – they were incredibly close, and the main reason why most girls targeted him, Oliver and Kaito rather than Mikuo was because Miku was his scary gatekeeper. Okay, not scary, but even girls didn't want to break the two cousins apart. Something about them being awfully cute together. He didn't understand it.

Miku happily sat still and allowed Mikuo to tie her hair for her, which would no doubt begin to get attention from the female student population. Len contemplated getting up and leaving before the girls started to swarm around the tree. "Actually, how are you and Miku friends, Len?" Piko asked, having remained silent up till this point. The other three turned to look at him in surprise, and Piko shrugged, a gentle smile on his lips. "Sorry if it's supposed to be common knowledge or something, but I thought you two were only classmates. I wasn't aware that you were close friends or anything."

"We're not _close_ ," Len automatically responded, then saw Miku's hurt look and briefly wondered if he should change his answer. He decided against it. It was true; they weren't particularly close or anything, at least not the way he and Mikuo were. "It's just that she's my sister's best friend since elementary school so she came to our place quite often. I got to know her because of that, but we didn't really talk or anything until high school, when we got into the same class as freshmen," he shrugged.

"Yeah, and we've been in the same class ever since!" Miku added cheerfully, that moment of hurt already forgotten. He was sometimes glad she was a complete airhead – she often forgot about his jibes and insults within a few seconds. "I know he's actually a really nice guy despite his blunt words and how harsh he is. I wish he would be a little nicer though…he's never going to get a girlfriend at this rate," she shook her head despondently. Mikuo told her to stop moving around so that he could braid her hair properly and she stilled. "I want to help match him with someone, which is why I'm telling girls about his preferences! But so far Len doesn't seem to be attracted to anyone…?"

"Maybe he's gay," Mikuo snorted. Len shot him a murderous look, but Mikuo glanced away from him and continued to tie his cousin's hair. "I heard rumours…that maybe the reason why Len does not have a girlfriend is because he's not even attracted to girls. What do you think of that, Piko?"

The Council member seemed faintly uncomfortable with this topic. That wasn't surprising – he was not _that_ close to them, and besides Len himself was feeling awkward now. Not that he would show it. "I don't…think so?" Piko offered carefully, as though unsure about what the right answer was.

"You're right, I'm not," Len snapped, shooting Mikuo a death glare. Again, he was ignored. He would have said something insulting if it wasn't for the fact that he could see a few girls approaching them, looking fascinated by the sight of Mikuo braiding Miku's hair. It was going to start again – the high-pitched squeals of "so cute!" and "Mikuo, tie my hair for me too!" or whatever else could be said in a situation like this one. He wanted to leave before it became impossible for him to escape the tree.

"Mm, I didn't think so. And maybe we should leave," Piko appeared to have noticed the gaggle of girls and the look of intent on their faces as well, exchanging a careful look with Len. Len wondered if he should go and find Oliver and Kaito or something. Each one was probably doing their own thing – Oliver was likely in the cafeteria, eating free food since he was the _only_ one in their group of four who didn't mind the attention the girls lavished upon them. Kaito was most likely in the library, hiding from his admirers and studying for an exam or something. At least Kaito had his priorities straight.

"So soon?" Miku asked, pouting again. Len made the mistake of looking at her and saw her staring beseechingly at him, Mikuo almost done braiding her long hair. Len knew that once he secured the braid the girls would charge forth towards them, but for a moment he couldn't think. He hated to admit it, but Miku was really cute. Although she was a ditz and a complete airhead and sometimes, he wondered if she actually had a brain or not, she was really cute and the best thing was that she didn't even think of herself that way…but then he caught himself and shook his head. What on Earth was he thinking – that Hatsune Miku, the biggest idiot he ever knew, was _adorable_? No way.

He must be stressed out from studying too much because under no other circumstances would he ever think that Miku was cute. She was annoying, and she constantly bothered him with her requests for help with her homework or whatever else she needed assistance with. If it wasn't for the fact that he still felt guilty about making her cry a month ago, he wouldn't even bother to help her. But he did feel bad, so until he managed to absolve himself of all guilt he would continue to offer his help, albeit grudgingly. After all, it was just because he had wronged her once. He didn't like her or anything.

"Yes, so soon," he glanced at the girls again. They seemed to be closer now, which made him feel a little nervous. "Before we get mobbed by people screaming over how cute Mikuo is. Mikuo, just sacrifice yourself and stay here so they won't run after me, okay?" he let out a long-suffering sigh. "I joined the discipline committee because I thought it would make people avoid me more…well, it's not working," he muttered. Piko shot him an amused look, but didn't comment on what he said.

Miku did, though. "I think people feel that you're sexier when you're strict!" she said thoughtfully as Mikuo tied up her hair, securing the long braid. Len choked – was she being serious? But Miku didn't appear to be joking as she continued, tapping her finger against her lips. "They probably imagine that you're kinky in bed or something…maybe they have a daddy fetish," she continued, completely ignoring Len's reddening face. Len stared helplessly at Mikuo, who just shrugged and tried to stifle a laugh. Knowing he would receive no help on how to respond from him, he turned towards Piko.

Piko looked more uncomfortable now compared to when the issue of Len's sexual orientation was brought up. "We should really go before this conversation gets any weirder," he laughed awkwardly. Len decided that staying silent was the best way to respond to Miku's stupid, thoughtless comments and rose from the ground, brushing off his pants. "Let's run," Piko added, not so helpfully as the girls, noticing they were leaving, began to hurry towards them. Len nodded and the two student council members took off, taking a very familiar route that would lead them up to the school roof.

Meanwhile, Mikuo and Miku continued to sit under the tree while Mikuo got mobbed by girls asking him to tie their hair for them. Miku leant peacefully against his shoulder and ignored the chatter, thinking about how Len had reacted to her today – for once, he wasn't too brusque or snappy. It was a lot better today than some other days, though she was kind of sad that he said they weren't close friends. She was always under the impression that they were super tight or something, but then it might have been a one-sided belief on her part. Oh well. At least she could count on her cousin.

* * *

Piko and Len stood, breathing heavily, on the school roof. Len's fans usually didn't chase him all the way up here since it was actually against the rules to be on the roof. This was probably the only benefit of being the Head of the Discipline Committee – he could choose to overlook his own mishaps.

"Hey, Len," Piko suddenly spoke, standing up straight. Len lifted his head to stare at him, wondering what the Vice President wanted. "What happened just now brings up a very important point. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while about it," he hesitated. "I understand that you can't control people's reactions to you, but…you do know that ever since you became the Head of the Discipline Committee last semester, the number of girls breaking the school rules has dramatically increased, right?" those dual coloured eyes looked keenly at him. Len sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"I know, but it's not like I'm asking them to break the rules for me, right?" he snapped. "If there's anyone to blame here it's themselves. What those girls are doing are stupid, and the last thing in the world that can attract me is idiocy," he folded his arms across his chest, scowling. He really didn't understand how the female mind worked. He was aware that there were more and more girls who were willing to break the rules in the hopes of spending time with him, but didn't they know that _he_ wasn't the one in charge of watching over the detention slots? That was the work of those within his committee, not him. As the Head, he did more administrative work while the others were the ones who ran around looking out for students who flouted the rules. So their efforts were pointless.

"But you're attracted to Miku, aren't you…?" Piko asked, sounding confused. For a split second, Len wondered if he ought to feel indignant that Piko had implied Miku was an idiot – no matter what, she was still _somewhat_ a friend of his – but quickly decided that he couldn't blame the boy for stating a fact. Instead, he took offense at other things.

"What on Earth makes you think that?" he tried not to sound too defensive. "Just because Mikuo said so? You _know_ what he's like. He tells whopping huge lies all the time – he even dares to lie in front of the principal, so you shouldn't believe _anything_ he tells you," Len didn't know why Mikuo kept on saying that he liked his cousin, really. Len did not feel anything beyond the platonic level towards Miku, and even 'platonic' would be a bit of a stretch. The bimbo was lucky that he even gave her the time of day. Sometimes, he had to wonder to himself why he did such a thing.

"I don't know," Piko said after a pause. "It just seems…plausible, I suppose. She's the only girl I really see you spending time with, unless you include Rin. And you're willing to help her with her schoolwork, I've seen you two loitering around in classrooms after hours before. I just didn't say anything since you seemed busy, and I didn't want to disturb you. But I never thought that it might be attraction until Mikuo himself brought it up," Piko smiled. Len resisted the urge to glower at the silver haired boy.

"Think whatever you want. Just know that it's probably wrong," Len growled. "I am _not interested_ in a relationship or in girls at the moment. There are better things to do with my time. And you should spend more time thinking over Student Council affairs rather than discussing useless gossip like who I'm interested in," he ran his fingers through his fringe, combing it away from his eyes. "For example, you could start drafting the proposals for which committees ought to be allocated the latest school funds," he added.

Piko held up two hands, giving him a strained smile. "All right, all right. I get the point, you don't need to nag," he sighed. "I'm just worried for you, Len. You don't like the attention of girls, but you're one of the most popular in the school among them…I don't want it distracting you from your work or increasing our workload. You're a hardworking member of the Council and you're the Head of the Discipline Committee, and I appreciate your effort, but…" he hesitated. "It's just that we've been facing issues regarding the detention slots. Your latest report shows that the Committee is simply not equipped to watch over so many people at the same time. And the reason for that concerns me."

"You don't need to worry about that," Len's tone was flat. "I know what to do about my fans. I'll get something done. Something that _won't_ involve me getting a girlfriend to make them back off," he added when Piko opened his mouth, about to suggest something. Piko visibly deflated. "And I'd advise you once more not to waste your time worrying about inconsequential things like this. Both you and I have better things to think about," he turned away from Piko, walking towards the door that led away from the roof. Piko walked behind him, having decided that Len wouldn't bite his head off.

"You really don't like Miku, though?" Piko asked again, causing Len's shoulders to stiffen. He thought they had already settled this issue. "I mean…you two seem awfully close. Or as close as you can get to anyone who isn't a guy," he added, sounding a little nervous. Len glanced at him, eyes narrowing.

"If you ask me that again, I'll hand in my resignation notice," he deadpanned. Piko hastily took back his words and Len continued walking on towards the door, opening it carefully to ensure that there were no desperate girls hiding behind, waiting for them to leave the roof. The coast was clear. "Like I've said before, I have no intentions of getting a girlfriend now – and even if I do, I wouldn't choose Hatsune Miku. I'm only teaching her out of kindness and pity, that's all. Don't read so much into it," he threw over his shoulder before he went out, going down the stairs. Piko continued to follow.

He looked down towards the courtyard as they descended the stairs, wondering whether Miku and Mikuo were still there. Piko immediately noticed a large group of people around the tree where they had been resting and figured that the Hatsune cousins were still there. Well, good for Mikuo to take one for the team. In all honesty he was glad he wasn't part of this whole 'Handsome Quartet' thing Len was a part of. In fact, Kagamine Len was the last person he would have expected to get sucked into something like this. He wondered if he should ask Len how it all escalated to this level in the first place – when Len first joined the Council as a sophomore, he hadn't been this popular. He was certainly fawned over, but girls didn't follow him everywhere he went…at least, not that Piko had noticed.

He looked at the mass of people one more time before they got to the stairwell exit and left the parapet. He could sort of spot Miku, flailing around in the crowd with her long teal hair, her cousin blocking girls from trampling over her as they tried to get out of the crowd. Half the girls surrounding him had their hair let down, which was against the school rules actually – girls were supposed to keep their hair up at all times unless they were in the process of retying it. He ought to get someone to give them warnings, but sending Len was clearly out of the question. It would just further aggravate the situation. "Len, can you get your committee members to disperse that?" Piko pointed downwards.

Len glanced back at the sound of his voice. "Oh. Yes, I'll do that," he took out his phone, but before he typed anything he suddenly looked at the crowd once more. "Look, the Hatsune brats are going to suffocate in there," he observed, going towards the parapet as well. Both Council members just stood there on the staircase for a while, watching the hubbub. There seemed to be more and more people going towards the two of them, and for the cousins, the situation looked extremely unfavourable.

"Aren't you going to do something about that?" Piko asked, wondering if Len would react. Miku was there, after all. And wasn't he close to Mikuo? Len stiffened, his fingers gripping the railing tightly, before he finally exhaled and turned away from the courtyard. He looked painfully aggrieved.

"I suppose I should interfere. I don't want Mikuo to be trampled to death. I swear, the teachers in this school are _useless_ ," he muttered savagely. "Every break they have they spend in the staff room and my committee members are expected to pick up the slack…it's our job, but we're not getting due recognition for our efforts," he continued to rant, heading out of the stairwell. Piko hung back for a while, staring down at the crowd still. There was something almost mesmerising about the sheer mass of girls standing there. He wasn't even aware that there were so many female students in their school.

"Stop staring at those idiots and come help me out!" Len yelled from the door, jolting Piko out of his trance. The Vice President jumped and hurried towards the exit, letting out a quiet sigh. Sometimes he had to wonder whether he was really Len's superior or if it was actually the other way round.


End file.
